full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn's Relationships
<Lynn Ambers Avatar Team Jake Jackson Lynn cares a lot for Jake, not because he’s in need to change, but because he never gives up on her or leaves her behind. Because of this, Lynn has a lot of affection towards him; at first as her friend, but after the change and slowly on it grows like a wildfire. Lynn doesn’t really seem to mind accientally or allowing Jake to see her naked… much to his own embarrssment, with or without her bikini. She values him more than he realizes, as she becomes emotionally hurt when she realizes it was her fault that made him into an Elemental and for that was kicked out of his home. When they meet again, bringing Sofia with her, and staying the night at Sakura;s, she apologizes to him… and would end what shackle she has over him by not being his friend anymore if that’s what he wanted. Though Jake admits that doesn’t want that and the two's friendship and even attraction grows to the point that the pair begin to share romantic moments with one another. Indeed Lynn is overjoyed that Jake is willing to be with her and is very encouraging of their relationship, and with much prodding from Sofia warms up to them having a open relationship between them. Still this shatters when Jake jumps at the chance to be Human once again striving to take back his life from the weirdness that had consumed it. Lynn had a hard time accepting this, as she admired the person Jake had become and loved how they worked together on a team. Indeed she got very upset and even angry storming out on Jake before Sofia forced them both to come to terms with one another after the situation blew over. Still Lynn stood by Jake and saved him from harms way when he was placed in peril while trying to save Sofia. Indeed Jake comes to the realization that there’s no going back to normal, or if there was anything normal at all. He embraces her from behind, saying that he doesn’t want her to feel like she has to carry such a burden on her, and still wants to be around her. The two reconcile, as their bond grew stronger from that moment. Still despite her acceptance of Sofia, Lynn has slowly developed an aversion to other girls trying to hit on Jake as she does not like other girls trying to get with him or his Glacier identity. Jake in turn remains very committed to Lynn trying to avoid other girls who seem drawn to his superhero persona, and he even shows clear jealousy of the boys who try and flirt with Lynn. Ryle Stone Lynn and Ryle have been good friends for a long time, both are spunky high octane individuals with a love of doing things fast and noisily as possible. While Lynn doesn't share the ame love of trouble that Ryle always seems to find himself in they do like working alongside and being together and are frequently seen singing songs with each other while their other friend Jake looks on. Still Lynn is level headed enough to know when Ryle has lost the plot. Lynn and Ryle also share a passion for being Elementals, both of them love their new bodies and how they transformed and even being superhero's and formed the bedrock of the Avatar team while Jake mostly stayed on the side-lines and Sakura acted as their home support. Ryle though is deadest on being the leader even if it means getting into a rivalry with Lynn and the two often butted heads after the group grew larger due to Lynn's position as defacto leader and Ryles desire to prove himself as a true hero. The two can often be seen comically arguing at home or even in the midst of battle which usually ends badly for one another. Still out of all the girls Ryle flirts with he has never made any actual advances on Lynn beyond commenting that she has " a rocking bod." This is due to Ryle's knowledge that Jake had a crush on Lynn even before transforming and subtlety tried to push the two together: he also encouraged Jake too go the extra mile with Sofia and Lynn because it would be hot. Sofia Brezania Sofia and Lynn have become BFF's. Its hard to say how or why but slamming into one another in mid air and then being the first two main female Avatars on the team really gave Lynn and Sofia a strong start to their friendship. Add that with Lynn's spunky and fiery temperament and Sofia's zest for experience the freedom of her new life the two are like peas in a pod. Moreover Lynn was glad to have a female friend after most of hers walked away from her or went abroad, as such Lynn was willing to put up with some of Sofia's odder antics allowing her to get to know the real her. Still Sofia none the less wants to take their friendship to the next level and Lynn early on was heavily creeped out by Sofia's insistence that she wanted to be in an open three way relationship with Jake and Lynn, especially as at the time Jake and Lynn were not admitting their feelings to one another. Still this did not stop Sofia and Lynn from being friends and Lynn even came to enjoy Sofia's advances liking the idea of experimenting with her new form, although always admitting she wasn't gay. Even so Lynn and Sofia share a few interests, namely music, as after Sofia discovers Lynn is a good singer, she insists on learning instrument and playing with her in their new band and taking the school by storm with their new looks. Sofia is often the one to egg Lynn on when she is unsure of something and getting the already wild girl to go beyond her comfort zones and getting her to see the world through new eyes. Lynn in turn acts as an anchor for Sofia both keeping her from losing the plot and sliding off into becoming obsessed with popularity, and an emotional weight that keeps Sofia centred as Lynn was the first friend she made in Free Haven, and a friend who has been through a lot with her. Still over time and after ended with the Avatars victory Lynn finally kissed both Jake and then Sofia passionately to announce to both of them that she wasn't gay... she was bi. Sakura Hinata Tophie Beifonster Kimberly Kincaid Koroku Siku Patricia Lee Alexis Cleopatra William Boome Eva Carpenter The Antithesis World The Man in Black She thought the Man in Black, or Drake Dusk as his real name was, was just another pushover, despite the warnings from Sakura. However, his abilities in Magic, as well as his ability to take the Elemental Husks out of someone, has her scared of him. Though she's too stubborn and hot-headed to ever admit this. Though she hasn't admitted to this fear, ever since he nearly killed Sofia to take out her Elemental. Despite the dangers, she openly challenged the Man in Black to a duel at the Washington Monument at night. Though he was almost a no-show, he showed up, with Demogorgons pinning her down, and just when he was about to take her Elemental with her screaming, he stopped, saying that when that day would come, she would be the one to beg for death, and him being merciful... would oblige, and just left her there when Jake showed up. Category:Relationships